The First Road Trip
by Tawariell Saerwen
Summary: Spain surprises Romano with a new automobile and they venture out together on their very first road trip. Spamano - Historical!Hetalia - Edwardian Period.


**The First Road Trip**

By Tawariell Saerwen

**Author's Note:** I participated in the Spamano Secret Santa on Tumblr this year, and this is one of two presents that I've written for Burlesque Romantique! Happy Holidays to you! I hope that you enjoy the stories!

To everybody else: Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Joyous Kwanzaa! Happy Winter Solstice! And a shout out to any Roman Catholic readers: Happy Advent and Happy Epiphany!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYBODY!

* * *

**Barcelona, Spain – 1912**

"There. That should be enough," Romano uttered to himself as he placed a ripened tomato into his basket. The Italian nation was gathering his modest harvest from his large garden, taking the vegetables and fruits that he would need for preparing dinner tonight. Usually spending time in the garden gave him solace and relaxation. But today, Romano was plagued with anxiety over the peculiar behavior that his beloved partner, Spain exhibited early in the morning. "Toni was more bubbly than usual. He could barely sit still during breakfast," he recalled aloud to himself as he was walking back toward the Spanish villa.

"Usually when he's like this, he's got a trick up his sleeve! I wonder what he's planning? It's not my birthday…nor is today a holiday…what could it possibly be?"

Romano walked inside the mansion and made his way to the beautiful traditional Spanish kitchen. As he entered inside the kitchen, he settled the basket of produce onto the counter. He then grabbed a cookbook that was laid adjacent to it and he opened it up, skimming through the pages to find a recipe to follow. Suddenly, obnoxious _honking_ began trumpeting outside. This interrupted his concentration and the nation looked up, his brunette eyebrows furrowing with displeasure.

_HONK! HONK!_

"What in the _fuck _is that?!" he growled, and he angrily slammed the cookbook shut. He stepped out of the kitchen and made the long trek toward the front door of the estate. His pace quickened as the honking outside continued without interruption.

_HONK! HONK! HOOONK!_

Romano slammed his hand upon the doorknob to the front door and he swung it open. He then stepped outside and started shouting threats to the unknown, annoying noise. "WHAT'S WITH THE RACKET?! WILL YOU STOP IT – EHH?!" Suddenly, Romano became flabbergasted by what was parked outside: there was a brand new four-door, roofless, burgundy Abadal luxury sports automobile! He was stricken by its beauty and prominent presence. He then stared to the driver, whom was wearing a long, beige sports coat. He also wore a long, white scarf wrapped around his neck, a matching cap on his head, leather driving gloves, and gold-rimmed driving goggles that were adorning his face.

"EXCUSE ME, SIR! ARE YOU LOST?" Romano inquired over the roaring sound of the engine. Instantaneously, the driver grinned and he waved over to the nation.

"HEY, BABY! SURPRISE!" the man happily shouted, and he daringly stepped on the gas, flaring the engine to produce a powerful vroom. It was none other than _Spain!_

"MIO DIO! _TONI?!"_ Romano yelled, and he immediately dashed over to the automobile. When he came to it, he placed his hands upon the door to the windowless passenger's side, grinning from ear to ear. "NO! Y-YOU DIDN'T!" he cried in disbelief. At that very moment, Spain turned off the loud engine and he smiled to his beloved.

"I sure did! This is our new car!" he happily chirped and he gave a couple of pats to the oversized, wooden steering wheel. He then reached up to pull off his driving goggles, letting them settle to his chest. "Ain't it a 'beaut?"

"It's gorgeous!" Romano declared and he slowly walked around the exterior of the vehicle, studying every precious detail to it. When he walked over to the driver's side of the vehicle, he paused and glanced into the open interior. "Does it drive fast?" he inquired as he stared to the speedometer.

Spain nodded. "It does! It can go up to speeds of 121 kilometers! (75 miles) It has 59.9 horsepower! And check out the wheels! They can handle any bumpy, dirt road with ease!"

"This is fantastic, Toni! But what happened to the horse and buggy you left in this morning?"

"I sold them! I'd already put a down payment for the car a month ago. When it was finally completed, I went into town with our old way of transportation, sold the buggy as scrap and sold the horse to a needy farmer. I spent the earnings to purchase my new, spiffy driving attire!"

"Step out! I want to see you stand in your uniform!" Romano urged. Spain obliged and he opened the vehicle's door. He stepped out from his seat and he stood proudly in front of his partner, posing diligently for him in his new clothes.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

Romano nodded and he lovingly sighed. "You look _very_ dashing! Just like the models in the catalogues!"

Spain's tanned complexion blushed scarlet over Romano's compliment. "¡Gracias!" he replied. He then folded his arms in front of his chest and he gave his beloved a wink. "Don't think I forgot about you, Tomate. Look in the back seat!" he hinted, nudging to the vehicle. Romano's eyes widened and he immediately turned around to look to the back seat. He let out a gasp when he noticed a large, white, boutique dress box sitting on the leather couch, with a smaller white box placed on top of it.

Romano opened the passenger door to the backseat. He grabbed the small box first and he opened it. "Mio Dio! Driving goggles!" he excitedly exclaimed, and he held them up to his face to briefly glimpse through the protective eyewear. He then carefully placed them back into the box and settled it onto the floor of the vehicle. He then focused on the large boutique box and he quickly grabbed its lid and lifted it. He suddenly let out a dramatic gasp when he saw his own driving attire, including his new leather gloves, white scarf and cap.

Spain enjoyed watching his beloved's giddy reaction; to him, it was like witnessing a child opening up presents on Christmas morning. "Do you like everything?" he asked, knowing quite well that his partner did. Romano instantly came up to him and he embraced him tightly in his arms.

"What do you think?! _Of course_ I do! Grazie! Oh, grazie mille, Toni!" he lovingly cried and he gave multiple kisses upon the Spaniard's face. It was rare for Romano to physically express his love for him in such unorthodox fashion, and he fully relished being adored by his beloved. Their lips soon pressed together and they both shared a deep, amorous kiss. When their kiss eventually ended, Spain decided to speak.

"Do you want to take it for a spin?" he asked, and he held up the key to the automobile.

Romano's gawked to his partner out of disbelief. "You mean…_I_ can drive it?" he astonishingly asked.

Spain expressed a gentle laugh and he nodded. "Of course you can, sweetheart! This is _our _car! You can drive it whenever you like!" he replied, and he handed the key over to Romano. "Change into your uniform first! Then we'll go out for a drive!" Romano gleefully obliged and he held the key tightly in his right fist. Both men then walked over to the backseat of the vehicle. Spain carefully took out each item from the large box and settled them onto the leather couch. Finally, he lifted the long, beige overcoat, unfolded it, and held it out. "Come here, honey," he said.

Romano stepped up to him and he extended his arms outward. Spain carefully adorned his beloved with his new coat from behind. Then, he turned him around and he zipped it up to its collar. He then grabbed the white scarf and he wrapped it around Romano's neck. Finally, he placed his riding cap onto his head, minding his delicate curl, and he handed over his leather gloves. Romano slipped his gloves on and he stretched his fingers out, stretching the leather a bit to make them fit well.

Spain was satisfied with his partner's appearance. "Oh, Lovino! You look so _handsome!"_ he proudly stated.

Romano extended his arms outward as he looked down to examine himself. He was very pleased with his new attire and he grinned from ear to ear. "Well, what can I say? I can pull off_ any _look!" he smugly boasted. As Spain was looking to him, he realized that something was missing in his appearance.

"Oh, duh! Of course!" he suddenly remembered, and he looked into the backseat for the driving goggles. When he found where they were stashed, he brought them out and he handed them to his beloved. "Here, slip these on. Then we can begin our lesson."

Romano adorned his face with the gold-rimmed goggles. Then, Spain walked over and he courteously opened driver's side door for his partner. Romano carefully stepped into the vehicle and he sat down. Spain then closed the door shut and he rushed around to the other side of the vehicle. After he let himself into it and settled on the passenger's side, he began giving instructions to his beloved. He scooted closer by his beloved's side and he leaned a bit in order to point out the pedals in front of Romano's feet.

"See those three pedals? They're important to know. The wide, square pedal in the middle is the brake. The narrow, rectangular pedal on the right is the accelerator; it makes the vehicle move. And that other narrow pedal on the left is the clutch; it helps engage and disengage the engine from the transmission system."

Spain then leaned back and his hand patted upon the large, steel gearshift that was wedged in-between them. "This is the gearshift. You move it to different positions, when needed. See the letters? They represent a different gear. P is for 'Park,' R is for 'Reverse,' N is for 'Neutral' and D is for 'Drive.' The second stick next to it is the emergency brake. Do you understand, Tomate?"

"I-I think so," Romano replied, feeling rather intimidated by all the new information he was taught. He internally hoped to himself that would remember everything perfectly. "Uh, how do I start the car?"

"That's easy!" Spain answered and he pointed down to the pedals again. "Place your foot on the clutch and hold it down. Then, insert the key into the ignition and turn it. That'll turn on the engine," he said, pointing out where the key belonged.

"Uh…okay," Romano murmured as he slipped the key into the keyhole. He then pressed his foot down on the clutch and he tried turning the key. "Which way do I turn it?" he asked out of frustration.

"Turn it away from you, Lovi. Like this," Spain answered and he motioned his right hand, showing his beloved which way to turn the key. Romano watched Spain's motioning hand and he copied the technique, turning the key forward. Instantaneously, the engine turned on, producing a powerful vroom.

Romano became startled by the loudness of the engine and his body flinched. "Chigi! Listen to that engine roar!" he cried. He was very impressed by the sound of its strength. He eagerly smiled to his partner, awaiting for his next instruction. "How do I get the car going?!"

Spain smiled to his beloved and answered him, pointing down to the pedals. "First, put your foot on the clutch. Then, shift the stick to 'drive.' When you have the gear on 'drive,' lift your foot and place it gently onto the middle pedal – the accelerator."

Romano let out a sigh and he nodded. "Right," he said, and he placed his right foot upon the clutch again. Then, he gripped the gearshift and he pulled it down to the drive shift. Finally, he lifted his foot off the clutch and he carefully placed it upon the accelerator. As he did this, the sports automobile suddenly jerked forward. He expressed a nervous yelp, and he immediately slammed his foot upon the brake. He would repeat this process a couple of times until he developed confidence to proceed forward without stopping constantly. Eventually, he began maneuvering the vehicle normally down a dirt pathway, which led down to the entrance to their estate.

"Hey! I'm actually _driving!"_ he proudly declared and he quickly glanced to his beloved, smiling radiantly to him.

Spain grinned back to him, feeling just as proud for him for what he had accomplished. "You sure are, baby!" he rejoiced. He then playfully nudged Romano's shoulder and he smirked to him. "Honk the horn! You know you want to," he suggested. Romano immediately reached over to the horn and he honked it twice.

_HONK! HONK!_

Romano gleefully laughed from the unusual, loud sound that the vehicle's horn produced. He drove the automobile further downward until he decided to make a U-turn back up to the estate. He would drive around in circles, going from their home to the property's front gate, and back again multiple times. He would also test out driving in reverse and he practiced his newly taught skills changing shifts with the gearstick and with the pedals. After about fifteen minutes of performing practice drives, he would bring the vehicle to park in front of their home and turn off the engine.

The Italian nation's adrenaline was pulsing throughout his body. He was terribly excited about his newly acquired driving skills. He looked to his beloved as he pulled down his driving goggles so he could have a better look at his face. "I have an idea," he said, "how about we drive down to the beach to watch the sunset? We can test out the car's speed during our journey, too!"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Spain replied, "We should time our commute to see how fast it takes us to get to our special spot. It would take us over an hour to get there by horse and buggy. I believe we'll cut our travel time by half now that we have_ modern _transportation! It's going to be fun to find out!"

"How about we make a day of it? We can have a late-afternoon picnic at the sight. Would you like that?"

Spain stretched his arm out and wrapped it around Romano's shoulders. "Absolutely! There's nothing more I'd rather do then to spend quality time with you," he chirped, and he leaned in and kissed his partner's face.

Romano's olive complexion blushed crimson. "Ay, Toni," he shyly murmured, and his curl shaped itself into a heart. "I-I better start p-preparing our food," he stammered, and he opened the vehicle's door to allow himself out.

"I'll assist you!" Spain interjected as he also got out of the vehicle. As Romano walked around their new automobile, he interlocked his arm with Spain's and they both headed back into the estate.

"Wow! To think we're going to embark on our very first road trip! This is going to be _great!" _he cried; overjoyed by their upcoming adventure.

* * *

The burgundy Abadal sports automobile kicked up a thick trail of dust as it sped down the spacious, empty country dirt road. Romano was driving the vehicle while Spain kept his eye on his pocket-sized stopwatch. In the backseat sat their oversized picnic basket, filled to the brim with sandwiches, cookies, fruit, and a bottle of red wine poking out beneath its lid. Both men were greatly enjoying their drive to their destination; just breezing along without a care in the world.

Spain held up his pocket watch for Romano to see. "We're making great timing!" he exclaimed, "We're almost there, and we've only been traveling for twenty minutes!"

"That's good to know!" replied Romano. As they drove further along the road, he quickly averted his eyes down to look to the pedals. "Hey, Toni! Could I try out the speed? I want to know how it's like to drive at 121 kilometers!"

Spain became hesitant by Romano's request. "Oh, Lovi…I don't know…it may not be safe – "

"Oh, please!" Romano interrupted, and he suddenly shot a glare to his partner, "What isn't fucking safe about it?! We're the only ones on the road, and we're in the middle of nowhere! I'm not going to hit anybody!"

Spain expressed a sigh and he shook his head. "But honey, what if you lose control?"

Romano's temper started to flare up after he heard what was uttered. "I _won't_ lose control! Why would you say that to me?! You've taught me how to maneuver! I_ know _what to do! C'mon, you bastard! What's the point of owning a sports car if you're never going to use its full potential?!" he bitterly complained.

Spain thought about what Romano had said, and he looked around their surroundings as they drove along the canyon countryside. They were driving through wide-open spaces and they shared the road with nobody else. It would be the perfect opportunity to try out their vehicle's speed capacity. He decided then to cast off his insecurities and he gripped his gloved hands upon the rim of the dashboard. "All right, Tomate…as the Americans say, _'FLOOR IT!'"_ he enthusiastically shouted.

Instantaneously, Romano slammed his foot upon the pedal. The automobile roughly jolted and its back wheels kicked up some sediment. The vehicle's speed dramatically increased, reaching up to its limit at 121 kilometers. Both nations began to obnoxiously scream during their dare devilish antics. "WOO-HOO! THIS IS AMAZING!" howled Romano over the thunderous roar of the vehicle's engine.

Spain leaned over and he pressed his lips upon his beloved's face. He then came to his ear and he seductively whispered into it. _"This is really turning me on!" _he purred.

"AY! TONI! DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS!" cried the Italian nation, his face flushing from embarrassment. At that very moment, Spain wrapped his right arm over his shoulders and he began to teasingly kiss his face. Romano tried resisting his touch, but the physical attention between them lured him to briefly participate. He daringly looked away from the road and he gave gentle pecks upon the Spaniard's lips.

After their final kiss, Spain raised his left hand and wiggled his index finger to his beloved. "Tsk, tsk! Shame on you for taking your eyes off the road!" he lovingly scolded, "You should never do such things, my darling! You never know what may be ahead of us…" the Spanish nation trailed off as his eyes fixated on a darkened crowd of something moving ahead on the road. As they were speeding further toward it, Spain dramatically gasped when he made out what he was seeing: it was a bale of tortoises crossing the road!

_"TORTOISES!" _he shrieked, bringing his right arm away from Romano and desperately pointing out the crossing reptiles.

"WHAT DO I DO?! HOLY SHIT! WHAT DO I DO?!" screamed Romano as his feet fumbled with the pedals.

"THE EMERGENCY BRAKE! PULL ON THE EMERGENCY BRAKE!" cried Spain, pointing to the gearstick.

"WHICH ONE DO I PULL?!" Romano shouted in a panic, not remembering which gearstick was the emergency brake. As they came closer to the crossing tortoises, Spain reached over and grasped the emergency brake himself. He pulled it back and the wheels of the vehicle produced a high-pitch squeak. Suddenly, Romano lost total control of the automobile and they averted off the dusty road, just barely missing the tortoises. The two nations tightly embraced one another and they pathetically screeched while the automobile sped down the rugged, canyon hillside, until it violently halted lopsided into a wide, muddied ditch, surrounded by blossoming cacti and large stones.

The two nations collapsed onto each other, lying in the angle in which the vehicle was nestled lopsided. Spain came to first, shaking his head out of disbelief by what just happened. He tried getting himself up, but it was too difficult for him to do this. At that moment, his emerald colored eyes stared down to Romano, and he realized that he was lying unconscious beneath him.

_ "¡DIOS MIO! ROMANO!" _he shrieked, and he slipped off his own driving goggles in order to have a better glimpse of him. He then placed his gloved hands upon Romano's shoulders and he roughly began shaking him. "ROMANO! WAKE UP, SWEETHEART! ¡POR FAVOR! WAKE UP!" he aguishly pleaded. After several attempts to awaken him, Spain stopped shaking his beloved and he laid himself onto him. He began to softly weep as he nuzzled his face against Romano's scarf-adorned neck.

"M-My darling…p-please don't leave _B-Boss…_don't leave me, mi amore…" he emotionally murmured. At that very moment, Romano stirred beneath Spain's weight and his honey brown eyes slowly opened. His trembling lips parted as he started to whisper aloud.

_"…S-Spain…"_

Spain immediately raised himself up and he gawked to the miracle that lay before him. Romano was _alive! _"L-Lovino! ¡Mi amore!" he cried and he started to kiss his partner's face.

"Ugh…w-what h-happened?" asked Romano groggily. He then tried to position himself up, and Spain carefully assisted him. Eventually, both men would be sitting crookedly upright in their seats.

"We crashed, mi amore. We're off the road," Spain said, clasping his gloved hand upon Romano's trembling shoulders.

Suddenly, Romano's eyes grew wide in disbelief by what was told to him and he went into hysterics. "OH, MIO DIO! A-ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! GODDAMNIT! W-WHAT HAVE I D-DONE?! I-I'M SO SORRY, ANTONIO!" he bellowed, and he began to weep.

"Oh, no! No, Lovino! Please don't grieve!" cried Spain, and he tried to embrace him in his arms. But Romano fervently resisted his touch, feeling unworthy to receive his comfort.

"T-THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" he wailed, "I-I RUINED EVERYTHING! Y-YOU WERE RIGHT! I-I SHOULDN'T HAVE DRIVEN S-SO FUCKING FAST!"

"Lovino, calm down!" begged Spain, but Romano continued blubbering. His sobbing intensified and he ignored his beloved's pleas to be calm. When Spain could not take it anymore, he firmly gripped Romano's shoulders and he began to shake him in order to get his attention.

"LOVINO! STOP IT! CALM DOWN AND LISTEN TO BOSS!" Spain sternly ordered. Romano immediately silenced himself and he stared to his beloved. At that moment, Spain noticed the accumulation of tears that had build up within Romano's driving goggles. He softly giggled by how silly his partner looked, and he reached over to pull down the goggles from his eyes. The small pools of tears instantly poured down Romano's face and his bloodshot eyes were exposed. Finally, he tenderly spoke while his gloved hands brushed away any evidence of Romano's sorrow on his face.

"Darling, I'm to blame for this! I was distracting you with my affection. This is _my _fault. You wouldn't have lost control if you'd been focused on the road. Please forgive me, Lovino."

Romano stubbornly shook his head after hearing this, and he clenched his eyes shut. "W-Why aren't you furious with me?! I-I've damaged our new car, and I-I've ruined our day together!" he cried.

"Listen to me, sweetheart," Spain lovingly spoke, bringing his hands back to Romano's shoulders, "I don't care about the car. Whatever damage it's sustained, it can be fixed. Hell, I could go back and buy another car if I had to – "

"Yeah, right! Just so I could _wreck it!"_ Romano bitterly interrupted. Spain expressed a sigh and he drew his beloved into his embrace. This time, Romano obliged, and he nuzzled his face upon Spain's neck.

"I was trying to tell you something before you interrupted me. What I was going to say was…was that it's easy to get another car…but I don't have _you _on layaway_. _You're _irreplaceable, _my darling. I'm so relieved that you're safe and unharmed. This is what matters to me! Do you understand?"

Romano raised his head and looked to his beloved, with tears brimming in his eyes. "I-I do," he replied, "a-and I'm so relieved that you're unharmed, too! If anything would have happened to you, I…I don't dare to think of such things…" he trailed off. He closed his eyes, allowing his tears to stream down his face. Spain compassionately stared to him and he stopped hugging him. He brought his arms to himself and he held them up, gesturing his hands slowly as he began uttering his cheer-up charm.

_Fusososo~…Fusososo~…Fusososo~…Fusososo~…_

All of a sudden, the sound of wind chimes could be heard around their surroundings, coming forth out of nothingness. Spain continued to perform his magical charm for Romano's sake, hoping that he would stop crying. It took a moment for his beloved's crying to finally subside. Romano coyly smiled to Spain and his nose sniffled a bit. The cheer-up charm had been successful. Spain stopped motioning his arms, and the sound of the wind chimes immediately dissipated into the atmosphere.

"Do you feel better?" inquired Spain. Romano nodded his head, confirming that he was. At that moment, Spain began trying to stand himself up inside the crooked vehicle. "I'm going to step out and see how bad our situation is," he said, and he opened the door to the passenger's side of the vehicle. He cautiously stepped out, minding his balance on the slippery mud, and he walked a few steps back to examine their vehicle. He walked around to the anterior side of it to see if the engine was damaged. When he saw no visible damage to the vehicle, he started to happily grin.

"Hey! It's okay! The car isn't damaged! We're just stuck in a muddy ditch – GAAAH!" suddenly, Spain lost his balance as he stepped too far off the edge and he clumsily slipped forward face-first into the mud. Romano could not contain himself and he instantly laughed out loud.

"HA! LOOK AT YOU! OH, THAT WAS GREAT!" he interjected, slamming his fisted gloved hand upon the steering wheel. While he was laughing, he realized that Spain was not getting himself up off the mud. He suddenly started to panic and his laughing subsided. "TONI! ARE YOU OKAY?! I-I'M COMING TO HELP YOU!" he shouted and he stubbornly tried to open the driver's side door of the vehicle. The door, however, was barricaded by thick mud, so the Italian nation was left with no other choice but to climb over it. When he did this, he hurried over to Spain's side.

"TONI! ARE YOU OKAY? SAY SOMETHING – AHH!" Without warning, Romano lost his balance and he, too, slipped face-forward into the mud. At that very moment, Spain rose himself up; his face drenched with thick, black mud.

"EWW!" cried Spain as he wiped away the excess mud off of his face. He then opened his eyes and he noticed Romano who was now laying face down in the ditch. "Mio Dio! A-Are you…-snort-…are you all right?!" he cried, trying desperately to hold back his laughter.

Romano slowly stood himself up in the ankle-deep mud, expressing a loud groan of disgust. "UGH! LOOK AT ME! MY CLOTHES ARE RUINED!" he screamed while he wiped his face off.

Spain came over to Romano's side and he tried brushing off the excess mud from his driving coat. "Don't worry! This'll wash out," he said.

Romano's eyebrows furrowed and he growled under his breath. "This has been a _terrible_ day! We've wrecked the new car! We're stuck in a ditch in the middle of nowhere! And now we're covered in mud! Could this day get any _worse?!" _Suddenly, as if Romano's words had enticed God, the sky above their heads turned dark and gloomy. Thick clouds ascended over the skyline and a sudden rainstorm began to pour down upon the canyon landscape. "_CHIII-GIII!_ I JUST _HAD_ TO ASK!" he wallowed.

Spain grabbed Romano's hand and he began leading him back to their automobile. "C'mon! Let's pull the hood up! It'll shelter us!" he cried. Romano nodded and both men struggled back to the car. When they finally came to it, Spain slushed to the other side of the vehicle. They then unlocked the hooks to the portable roof and they both manually pulled it over the seats. After it was firmly locked in place, they both hurried into the spacious back seat.

"Wow! What an adventure we're having today!" exclaimed Spain as he grabbed the large picnic basket and settling it onto the vehicle's floor.

"It's more like a _misadventure,"_ Romano jeered, shivering to the bone from the cold. "Now what are we going to do?"

"We'll have to stay in here until the rain clears up. When it does, I'll walk myself back up to the road and wait for somebody to travel down it. Hopefully, they'll be able to help us."

"Well, at least we won't starve to death. We have plenty of food to eat."

The two nations looked outside to the beautiful landscape. The sight of the canyon hillside, the tall, blooming cacti and the rain pouring down gave their environment an intimate ambiance to it. "You know what, Toni? This isn't so bad. In fact, I sort of find our situation to be rather _romantic._ What do you think?" inquired Romano, turning his gaze back to his beloved.

Spain smirked to his partner and he wrapped his left arm around Romano's shoulders. "Any situation is romantic for me when you're by my side," he lovingly cooed.

"Ay, Toni!" exclaimed Romano and he bashfully smiled, his curl transforming into the shape of a heart. Both men clasped their hands together while they smiled to one another.

"Don't worry, Tomate. We'll get through this," Spain reassured, squeezing Romano's gloved hand.

"I know we will," Romano concurred, and he brought himself closer to Spain, embracing him in his arms. Both men glanced to one another and they leaned close to kiss on the lips. During their kiss, however, Romano suddenly pulled away, expressing a loud gasp. "Ah! M-My knee! It's hurting me!" he hissed, "My _arthritis_ is acting up!"

Spain became concerned over his partner's delicate situation. He was used to caring over Romano's aches and pains during cold weather; this was something he has been doing since Romano was his underling. His arthritis was the chronic symptom remaining after surviving Rheumatic fever and Sydenham's chorea when he was a child. "Take off your coat and scarf, Lovi. I'll wrap you with the picnic blanket," he instructed. Romano obliged and he quickly untwined his dirty scarf around his neck. He casted it over to the front seat and he then unzipped his coat. Afterwards, he tossed the muddied coat over the front seat. Shivering and cramping from his arthritis, he bopped around in his seat while he hurriedly rubbed his hands upon his forearms, trying to produce some natural heat to keep warm.

"Hurry up, bastard! I-I'm_ freezing _to death!" he whined.

Spain dug his hands underneath the picnic goods inside the basket and he pulled out the folded, pleated picnic blanket. He unfolded it and gestured his arms to make it open up more. Finally, he draped it over his beloved, wrapping it firmly around his body like a cocoon. "There we go. Is this warm enough for you?" he asked.

"It is…but you know, this blanket is very large; we could be sharing it together," Romano pointed out, unfolding and opening up the blanket, welcoming his partner to join him.

Spain stubbornly shook his head, smiling, "Oh, no, you keep it for yourself. You need it more than I do," he selflessly said.

"Bullshit!" scoffed Romano, "Don't be a fucking martyr! I don't want you dying of hypothermia! Come here!"

Spain smirked to his partner and he nodded, giving in to his demand. He unzipped his muddied coat and tossed it over the front seat. He then untwined his muddied scarf and threw it over. Finally, he scurried into his beloved's embrace. Both men burrowed themselves into the thick, warm picnic blanket, having it adorn over their heads. Spain then lifted Romano up and had him sit upon his lap. They held each other tightly in their arms and their foreheads pressed together.

"Ah! This feels wonderful," sighed Spain, nuzzling closely against Romano's body. "How's your knee feeling?" he asked, and he tenderly patted his hand upon his partner's aching knee.

"The pain's subsiding a bit," answered Romano as he participated in Spain's nuzzling. They both felt wonderful keeping each other warm within the picnic blanket. Both men affectionately stared to one another. Romano then tenderly placed his hands upon Spain's sun-kissed face and drew him close for a kiss. When their lips met, the Italian nation brushed his mouth upon his beloved's own, until they finally pressed together. Their kissing grew amorous as their tongues began swishing into each other's mouths. Spain gently suctioned upon Romano's tongue, causing his partner to moan with satisfaction. When their lips eventually departed, Spain inclined himself to give gentle, slow pecks upon Romano's olive complexion, warming the chilled surface of his skin.

_"Te amo…(I love you)" _he seductively whispered into his beloved's ear.

Romano's cheeks flushed crimson and he adoringly smiled. _"Anch'io ti amo…(I love you, too)" _he softly murmured. He then leaned forward to press his lips upon Spain's forehead. When he did, Spain closed his eyes, knowing that Romano would eventually kiss his eyelids. He anticipated the feeling of his partner's lips upon them. He felt Romano's lips slowly peck down from his forehead, to his right eyelid, then his left eyelid, until finally going down the bridge of his nose. When their lips met again, they hungrily kissed one another, their tongues tasting, licking, and swishing against each other once more.

When their mouths departed again, both nations quietly panted in order to catch their breaths. Afterwards, Spain decided to speak while he rubbed the tip of his nose upon Romano's face. "I never would have thought we'd be in this predicate. It's a good thing we have this blanket to keep us warm…but I know a _better way_ to increase our _body heat,"_ he salaciously stated, smiling.

"Chigi! You_ always_ have sex dwelling on your mind, don't you?" Romano ridiculed, arching an eyebrow to his beloved. Spain playfully shrugged his shoulders and his smile increased. He then kissed Romano's blushing cheeks, pecking over to his left ear.

"What can I say? I love to_ love_ you, baby,"he lustfully uttered, "and don't deny that the thought of us making love behind the backseat of an automobile doesn't entice you!"

"Making love? Back _here?!"_ cried Romano out of disbelief, "Only _you _would think up such crazy, unorthodox ideas!"

"Of course I would! But you _like_ this about me, don't you?"

"Indeed…you _always _keep me on my toes."

Spain nuzzled his face upon Romano's neckline. He then began to subtly kiss upon it, causing the Italian nation's skin to become goosepimply. He expressed sudden gasps of pleasure when his sensitivity increased, and his breathing quickened. When their interaction was becoming more passionate, a sudden burst of thunder drummed above their heads, followed by quick flashes of lightening. Romano let out another gasp, this time expressing fear over the storm.

"D-Do you suppose…w-we'll remain safe out here?" he nervously questioned, looking out to the storm.

Spain could feel Romano clinging tighter to him when another round of thunder and lightening produced itself in the darkened skyline. He smiled to his beloved when he looked back to him, and he nodded. "We will," he reassured, "I'm here to protect you. You know what I've always said to you whenever you're frightened…" he trailed off, waiting for Romano to utter the phrase.

Romano smirked and he nodded. _"'Boss is here,'" _he quoted.

"That's right," Spain tenderly concurred, "Boss _is _here. I'll _never _let anything bad happen to you. Never."

Romano became relaxed and he sighed, feeling relieved to be in the embrace of his lover. He closed his eyes and he rested his head upon Spain's chest, slowly succumbing into unconsciousness. Spain continued cradling him on his lap, stroking his gloved hand through his damp, brown tresses while whispering reassurance into his ear.

_"Boss is here, mi amore…always and forever."_

* * *

"Hello! Excuse me! You guys okay?! Hey!" cried the male bystander that was standing outside the stranded vehicle. He waited for either Spain or Romano to stir from their deep slumber. When this did not happen, the bystander loudly knocked on the metal sheath of the sports automobile, hoping this would wake them up.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Suddenly, Romano's body would jolt and he quickly awakened. When he saw the bystander peering into the vehicle, he immediately shook Spain's shoulders, desperately trying to wake him up. "Toni! Wake up! Somebody's here to help us!" he implored. Spain instantaneously aroused from his sleep, staring groggily to his beloved, and then toward the bystander standing outside their vehicle. It would be at that moment that they both realized that the rainstorm had ended.

The middle-aged man smiled to two nations. "Hey! I spotted your car from afar on the road! Are you guys injured?"

"N-No! We're fine, thank God," replied Spain, grinning to the bystander.

"That's good to know!" said the bystander. He then gestured his hand to the two men, pointing out their embrace to one another. "This was a good idea, huddling together to keep warm during the storm! This is what I did, too, when I served in the military. The buddy system works," he innocently stated.

"Eh-heh…_the buddy system_…right," Romano repeated, and both he and Spain nervously laughed it off while exchanging looks to one another. They immediately stopped embracing one another and Romano himself off of Spain's lap. At that moment, the bystander suddenly recognized Spain's face, and he informally greeted him, bowing to him.

"Oh! España! Forgive me! I didn't realize I was standing in your presence!" he cried, averting his stare to the ground.

Spain scooted himself in front of Romano and he opened the passenger's side door to the backseat. "Oh! Por favor, you don't need to be so formal with me. Treat me like an equal," he kindly insisted as he stepped out of the vehicle. The bystander straightened himself up and he nodded to his request. Spain turned around and he extended his hands out to Romano, wanting to assist him in getting out of the automobile.

Romano clasped his hands with Spain's and allowed him to help him out of the automobile. While this was happening the bystander spoke. "So what happened? How'd you end up here in this muddy ditch?"

"Eh, that's my fault," uttered Romano as he stepped out of the vehicle, "I lost control and drove off the road."

"It wasn't entirely _his_ fault!" Spain devotedly defended, "I was distracting him with my kiss– "

_ "Ahem!" _Romano desperately cleared his throat, interrupting Spain's sentence. He shot a look to him, reminding him not to reveal _too _much. The Spaniard understood his non-verbal command and he rephrased his reply to the bystander.

"Uh, what I meant to say was…was – "

"Was it the crossing tortoises that made you veer off the road?" questioned the bystander.

"Yes! Yes, it was_ them!_ Pesky tortoises!" exclaimed Spain, and he started to laugh.

"Chigi! They're not still crossing the road, are they?" inquired Romano.

The bystander shook his head, "Nope. They're gone now. They're heading over to the shoreline. It's mating season for them!"

_ "Mating season, eh?"_ teased Spain while he playfully nudged Romano with his left shoulder and giving him a wink. Romano quickly glared to him and growled under his breath, completely mortified by his behavior. The bystander overlooked their interaction and he formally introduced himself to him.

"My name's Carlos," he said.

Romano extended his hand out to Carlos and firmly shook it. "I'm Lovino Vargas, the Personification of South Italy," he uttered.

"Wow! Two nations! What an honor! I'm glad that I've stopped to help you now!" cried Carlos in disbelief. After he and Romano shook hands, he pointed back to the road where his horse-drawn wagonette was parked. "I have rope in my wagonette. I could tie one end of it to the fender of your automobile and have my horses pull it out of the ditch. They're strong horses! They should do the job well!"

Spain and Romano happily glanced to one another, and then back to the bystander. "Really?! That's wonderful! ¡Muchas Gracias!" exclaimed Spain.

"Grazie mille! You're very kind!" concurred Romano.

"It's nothing," Caros modestly replied, smiling, "Let me get the rope set up. I'll be right back," he said, and he began his trek back over to his wagonette. The two nations watched the bystander unravel the long, thick rope and tie one end to his wagonette. He then rushed back toward them, dragging the long rope along with him. He carefully approached the stranded automobile, minding his balance in the soft, slippery mud, and he tied the other end of the rope to the fender.

"Okay, I'm going back to my wagonette. I'll let you know when my horses will begin pulling," he said. Afterwards, he hurried back toward his transportation. As the nations watched Carlos heading back to the roadside, Spain suddenly let out a gasp.

"Oh! The emergency brake! I have to unlock it!" he cried. As he was about to enter inside the vehicle, he looked to the portable hood and he began unlocking his side of it. "Help me fold this back, Tomate," he said. Romano nodded and he carefully walked to the other side of the lopsided vehicle. Together, they manually pushed the hood back, folding it and locking it in place. Afterwards, Spain climbed into the driver's side of the vehicle.

"Do me a favor, honey, and stand aside to keep an eye on the tires. I'm worried that the mud may be too soft, and they'll remain stuck in place."

"Sure. No problem," murmured Romano and he stood at a distance so that his suit would not become splattered with mud. At that moment, Carlos called out to them from the road.

_"ARE YOU READY?"_ he cried out.

Romano waved his arms in the air to Carlos's direction and he shouted a reply to him. _"READY!" _he exclaimed. Spain then unlocked the emergency brake, turned on the ignition, and he put the gearshift into neutral.

Carlos tugged on the reins and gave a command to his three horses. Instantly, they began walking forward, pulling the wagonette and the rope attached to the fender of the sports vehicle. The horses struggled a bit in pulling the extra weight, but nevertheless continued walking forward. Romano watched the tires of the vehicle begin to move and the automobile shifting itself. Suddenly, it would be forcefully pulled back, and it would finally settle itself in an upright position. "All right! It's straightened!" exclaimed Romano.

"Hop in, Lovi!" Spain excitedly cried, gesturing him to come forward. Romano rushed up to the moving vehicle and he quickly opened the passenger's side door, slipped in, and sat himself down. He then slammed the door shut and sighed with relief. Both nations happily smiled to one another over the success of their rescue and their gloved hand briefly clasped together. Eventually, the automobile was pulled out of the muddy ditch and brought back onto the undeveloped roadway.

"Woah!" interjected Carlos, and the horses stopped walking. He then climbed out of his wagonette and hurried over to the two nations sitting in the rescued vehicle. "See! I told you my horses were strong!" he proudly boasted as he started untying the rope to the rear fender.

Spain turned off the ignition and both he and Romano stepped out of the car. "¡Muchas Gracias! You've been a wonderful help to us!" praised Spain.

Romano nodded in agreement and he also gave thanks. "Grazie mille! You're a lifesaver!"

"It was nothing!" Carlos modestly replied and he gathered up the rope. He went over to his wagonette, untied the other end, and threw the rope back into the wagon. While this was happening, both Spain and Romano murmured to themselves and they both decided that they needed to give a special tip on Carlos's behalf. When the bystander turned around and saw the two nations pulling money out of their wallets, he insisted that they stopped. "Oh, no! Por favor, this isn't necessary, I assure you!" he insisted.

"But we insist!" Spain chirped as he pulled out some bills, "We'd still be stuck in that ditch if you hadn't helped us!"

"It's true! We're both in debt to you, Carlos!" concurred Romano as he took out some cash.

"Gentlemen! Por favor, this isn't…necessary…" the bystander's voice trailed off as he witnessed _how much_ money the two nations were offering him. He immediately changed his mind as he was handed over the nifty fortune. "Well…if you insist!" he fondly cried, and he carefully put the cash in his shirt pocket. He then became formal in their presence and bowed to them. Afterwards, he extended his hand out to shake with theirs. "¡Muchas Gracias! I'm glad that I could help!"

"De nada (You're welcome)," replied Spain as he gave Carlos a firm handshake. After the bystander thanked the two nations, he walked around his wagonette, climbed up to his seat, and instructed the horses to walk. They did so, and he proceeded to travel the opposite direction. "Adios! Have a safe journey!" he exclaimed.

The two nations waved to their rescuer while saying their final goodbyes.

"Adios, mi amigo!" (Goodbye, my friend!)

"Ciao! Dio vi benedica!" (Goodbye! God bless you!)

They stood by their automobile while they watched Carlos and his wagonette travel further down the dirt road. They would remain staring toward his direction until he finally disappeared over the canyon hillside. They then turned their attention to their car. Spain opened the driver's side door and sat himself down in front of the steering wheel.

"C'mon, Tomate! We have a _sunset _to watch!" he encouraged, patting the seat cushion to the passenger's side of the front seat. Romano smirked to his beloved and he opened the passenger's side door, allowing himself to sit in his seat. After slamming the door shut, he glanced to Spain, and then to the oversized steering wheel.

"You still want to go to the beach?"

"Sure! Why not? We've made it this far! Let's continue our road trip, baby!"

"Fine. But you drive the rest of the way. I've had enough _fun_ for today."

"Would you like to drive the car on the way home?"

Romano hesitantly shook his head, averting his stare away from his partner. "I-I don't think so. I'll just fuck up again…and God knows what'll happen to us if I take the wheel."

Spain turned on the ignition. He then focused on his beloved, pulling him into a warm embrace. "Aww, sweetheart," he lovingly cooed, "Please don't say that! What happened today was just a fluke! Don't be afraid to drive. I believe in you! And I promise never to distract you ever again. Okay, darling?"

Romano's lips formed a coy smile and he nodded. "Okay," he answered. Spain grinned to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Romano's olive complexion flushed bright pink and he let out a soft chuckle. "Enough stalling! We're running out of time! The sun will be setting soon!" he insisted.

Spain grinned to his beloved and he caressed his blushing face. His eyes then averted to the vehicle's floor and spotted their driving caps. He scooped them up and he playfully placed Romano's hat onto his head. "To the beach?" he playfully questioned.

"To the beach!" Romano delightfully replied. Spain winked at him as he placed his own hat on his head. They both then slipped on their driving goggles over their faces. Finally, Spain shifted the gearstick to drive and proceeded to make a U-Turn. Once facing the right direction, the two nations began traveling down the damp, unpaved road.

* * *

"Mmm! Oh, Lovi! You make the best pastrami sandwiches!" praised Spain with his mouth full of food. Both he and Romano were nestled together with their picnic blanket wrapped around them. They were enjoying their food while watching the sunset from the front seat of their automobile. They were parked right on the sandy shoreline at a distance from the ocean. They were admiring the evening skyline, which shone vibrantly with prominent shades of reds, pinks, blues and purples while the sun was slowly setting over the horizon. The waves of the ocean crashed upon the rocky shoreline, dramatically spraying mist into the atmosphere.

Romano sipped on his red wine, and then settled his glass on the dashboard. "Grazie," he answered. He was pleased that his partner was enjoying his food. He then picked up a sandwich that Spain had made and he took another huge bite out of it. "Mmm! There's nothing like eating your _torta! _It's so delicious!" he complimented, settling his meal onto his seat.

"¡Gracias! I know how much my baby loves eating them!" Spain sweetly uttered. Both nations continued consuming their evening picnic. When they finally had their fill, Romano rested his head upon Spain's chest, sighing contently. Spain wrapped his left arm around his beloved, and he tilted his head down, kissing his forehead.

"Look at the purplish-pink clouds!" exclaimed Romano, raising his hand to point them out, "I've never seen anything so beautiful before in my life!"

Spain's lips formed a smirk and he looked down to his partner. "Those clouds are stunning…but their beauty is nothing compared to yours, mi amore. You still take my breath away," he seductively uttered, and he gave another kiss upon Romano's forehead. Romano's cheeks flushed crimson over his partner's remarks, and his curl shaped itself into a heart; he felt great sincerity by his kind words.

"You're not so bad-looking yourself, _old man," _he lovingly teased to the Spaniard, and he tilted his head up and kissed his cheek. Spain expressed a gentle laugh and he grinned down to Romano. They then both leaned in and brushed their lips upon each other, until bringing together to partake in a slow, passionate kiss.

When their lips finally separated, Romano brought his arms around Spain's chest and rested his head once again. "I'm so glad that we came here…and I'm grateful that we've lived to see it, considering what happened to us earlier today," he said, his embrace tightening around his beloved.

"Me too," concurred Spain, "moments like this make you realize how precious life truly is…I'm so blessed to share this sunset with you, Lovino," he adoringly uttered.

Romano looked up to his partner, his honey brown eyes moistening with fresh tears. "I'm so blessed to have you in my _life,"_ he softly murmured.

Spain was deeply touched by Romano's sincere words. He tilted his head down in order to kiss him again. "Ah, Tomate!" he cried, and he planted his lips upon Romano's mouth. Both men amorously kissed one another, and their embrace tightened. Romano placed his palm upon Spain's face and he tenderly caressed his cheek. When their lips would part, they whispered sweet nothings aloud, proclaiming their love to each other.

_"Te amo, Lovino…"_

_ "Ti amo, Tonio…"_

Spain's lips kissed across Romano's blushing face, traveling down to his exposed neckline. Romano's embrace tightened as he felt his beloved's lips touching his sensitive neck, causing him to shiver. While Spain continued necking him, Romano looked over his shoulder. Suddenly, he spotted a crowd gathering on the shoreline from a distance. "What's that?" he question aloud.

Spain stopped kissing Romano's neck and he over to what was being seen. When the gathering trekked closer, he let out an excited gasp when he was able to recognize what they were. "It's the tortoises! They've finally arrived to the shore!" he gleefully cried.

"Oh, great!" scoffed Romano, rolling his eyes, "I don't want to stick around much longer. I don't want to witness their fucking _orgy_ on the beach! It'll be awkward!"

"Don't worry, darling, they'll begin fuck – er, I mean, _mating _when the moon rises. I remember reading about this in one of my nature books."

"Well…if you say so," Romano stubbornly said, and his eyebrows furrowed. Suddenly, Spain was becoming jittery in his seat and his body started bopping up and down. "What is it?!" he cried out of concern.

"N-Nothing," Spain shyly replied, "it's just that…I want to show my support for the tortoises! You know, give them a rally cry! Can I?"

Romano shook his head in disbelief. "You're not serious?!" he scoffed. When he realized that his partner meant what he said, he slapped his palm upon his own forehead and he cursed under his breath. Finally, he sighed and he brought his palm down, settling it onto his lap.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do it!" he barked.

"R-Really?" Spain astonishing asked. Romano stubbornly nodded and let out another sigh.

"I said 'yes!' Go on – "

_"WOO-HOO! YOU CAN DO IT, TORTOISES! GO AND BREED A NEW GENERATION! MAKE LOVE TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT!" _Spain's impassioned cries of support echoed throughout the shoreline, followed by an obnoxious round of honks he produced by squeezing the rubber bulb end of the horn.

HONK! HONK! HOOONK! HONK! HONK! HOOONK!

"CHIGI! THAT'S ENOUGH! _THEY GET IT!"_ Romano angrily shouted. Spain stopped honking the horn and he stifled his speech. He sheepishly grinned, remaining reserved in his seat.

"Eh-heh, I'm sorry…I got carried away," he murmured.

Romano smirked to his beloved and he tenderly caressed Spain's sun-kissed complexion. "You _always _get carried away by _everything…_but I love this about you. I can't imagine you behaving any other way," he complimented. He then leaned forward and gave gentle kisses upon his partner's lips.

Spain enveloped Romano in his warm embrace and he softly returned every kiss back upon his soft cheeks and lips. When they finally stopped kissing, Romano rested his head upon Spain's chest. "We should come here once a week," said Romano while he stared to the ravishing sunset.

"We can do that," replied Spain; his stare also focusing on the sunset, "and maybe we can take more road trips together. It would be a lot of fun! Would you like to travel around with me?"

Romano looked up to his beloved and he nodded, smiling, "With you, Toni, I'll go anywhere," he murmured.

"Is that so?" asked Spain, cocking his head down to look at his partner, "Would you like to travel all over Europe and see the sights?"

"It doesn't matter where we go, as long as I have you by my side. I'd even go to the Moon with you!"

_ "The Moon, eh?" _Spain cunningly said, and he playfully touched the dashboard. "Well, then! Let's go!" he cried, and he pressed his fingers upon the dashboard, pretending that he was pressing down a special button for space travel.

"Ay, Toni!" exclaimed Romano, and he started laughing over Spain's teasing ways. Spain stopped motioning his fingers on the dashboard and he brought his hand upon his beloved's face.

"Maybe someday, we'll be up there. I'll make sure of it," he devotedly uttered while caressing Romano's face. Both men then leaned closely and they pressed their lips together, participating in another affectionate kiss. Afterwards, they focused their attention to the trekking tortoises walking up the shoreline and to the setting sun, relishing over the final stages of the oceanic sunset. It was the perfect ending to their adventurous afternoon, and the beginning of a new tradition they would be sharing together for many years to come.

* * *

The End


End file.
